<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanctuary by lunaraegis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914947">Sanctuary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaraegis/pseuds/lunaraegis'>lunaraegis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond &amp; Pearl &amp; Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29914947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaraegis/pseuds/lunaraegis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Although working until 3 AM did neither of them any favours, it was only Lucas who was stubborn enough to resist the urge to sleep. Sometimes, Dawn seemed like the only one sane enough to care about personal health... but at the very least, she could get through to him sometimes.</p>
<p>In which Lucas takes a well deserved rest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikari | Dawn/Kouki | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By Arceus, everything hurt.</p>
<p>His entire body felt as if it was going to collapse under some invisible strain. Being awake at 3 in the morning probably wasn’t helping him, but he had to get this done.</p>
<p>Stupid paperwork. Stupid Champion duties. Stupid everything.</p>
<p>Lucas buried his face into his arms. He really needed to stop doing this to himself, but it seemed like he just couldn’t escape being tired out by something, whether it be battles with challengers or writing research papers for the Professor because despite his position as Champion, the old man insisted on him working even harder on the Pokedex than before.</p>
<p>At least he had a villa, bucket-loads of money, and everything else great that comes with being the Champion, right?</p>
<p>Taking another look at the screen in front of him - some ridiculous musings on Gastrodon - he sighed and leaned back in his chair. Yeah, there’s no way I’m getting this done tonight, he thought, although he didn’t want to resign himself to this notion. He’d barely written anything, for Arceus’ sake! 500 words wasn’t enough for tonight… yet just thinking about writing more was crushing him.</p>
<p>He’d been so focused on his work that he only just noticed how hungry he was. Wrenching himself away from the computer, Lucas got up and walked sluggishly over to the kitchen. It was practically pitch dark in the villa, aside from the dull light emanating from his monitor, so it took him a few seconds of fumbling about before he was able to find the light switch.</p>
<p>About halfway through pouring himself a bowl of dry cereal, Lucas heard a door open elsewhere in the house, followed by a few light footsteps. His half-delirious mind at first thought it was some home invader - but then he came to his senses and realised that most home invaders don’t just open the front door and stroll in. Plus, he already knew who it was. The only other person who had a key to the villa, and the only other person he knew who he’d actually let in at this ridiculous time anyway. He turned around to face the source of the encroaching footsteps - and there stood Dawn, looking almost as tired as he did and at least twice as cold.</p>
<p>“You’re still awake…?” she asked, ironically yawning a second or two afterwards. She’d been busy today, just like he had - but Lucas couldn’t help but feel like her work was significantly more enjoyable.</p>
<p>“Yeah… so are you.” This was the first time he’d spoken for a couple of hours, so his throat was slightly hoarse. “Probably won’t sleep for a while. I have to write.”</p>
<p>“Guess we’ve both been hard at work, huh?” Giving a tired smile, Dawn lumbered closer to Lucas and pressed her head into his chest. If not for her mumbling, he’d have thought she’d just fallen asleep right there and then. “...mmh. I think you should go to bed anyway.”</p>
<p>“Maybe later… gotta get this paper done for the Professor,” he grumbled.</p>
<p>“For when?”</p>
<p>“...a week or so, I think. Better to get it done sooner than later.”</p>
<p>A muffled sigh escaped from Dawn. “Lucas, it’s 3 in the morning… why don’t you just give it a rest for now?”</p>
<p>“It’s-”</p>
<p>“Not as important as your health,” Dawn cut him off. raising her head from its resting space to stare up at him. “Well, anyway… I’m gonna get ready for bed, and you probably should too.”</p>
<p>“...mmh.” Going through the options in his head, Lucas decided he was too tired to keep protesting. “Fine. After I’ve eaten.” Lucas glanced at the half-filled bowl of cornflakes on the counter beside him. It wouldn’t exactly be the nicest meal, but it was 3 AM and he was hungry, so he didn’t care. </p>
<p>By the time he looked back, Dawn was already by the bedroom door. “Don’t take too long, okay?”</p>
<p>“I’ll try not to,” he called back as his partner disappeared into the other room.</p>
<p>As promised, it didn’t take long for Lucas to finish his food, although it tasted like cardboard and he took little joy in emptying the bowl. After that, he did everything he still needed to - brushing his teeth, getting changed and all that - then found himself crawling into the ridiculously soft sheets of his bed. He couldn’t make it out all too well in the darkness, but there was a warm mound already lying underneath the covers. Tapping it softly garnered the response of a quiet mumble from someone who was likely half asleep by now.</p>
<p>“...said… you weren’t gonna take long,” spoke the mound. The voice confirmed it was Dawn, not that Lucas had any real doubts about its identity anyway.</p>
<p>“It only took me 10 minutes,” he responded, a little overdramatically. “Not that long at all.”</p>
<p>“...mmh. Sure.” Rolling over to face Lucas, she sluggishly put her arms around him, prompting him to respond by doing the same and gently pulling her closer to him.</p>
<p>He felt her heart gently thumping against his own chest, felt warmth spread through him just at a simple touch. It was always like this, no matter how hard the day had been. Inexplicably, he’d ended up with someone like this. Somewhere in his head was a doubt that he even deserved her, but when they lay together like this, holding each other, all that doubt and worry eased off. Dawn was his sanctuary, as warm as a hearth and as bright and beautiful as the rising sun.</p>
<p>Of all these feelings, none came out as words. It would be unnecessary; they’d said it many times before, not all of them verbally. Often, the old saying was proven true, and actions did indeed speak louder. Although, neither of them were ones to shy away from that simple utterance of ‘I love you’.</p>
<p>Those words quietly escaped Lucas’ mouth, though to no response. He glanced at the face of the sleeping girl beside him and smiled gently to himself, planting a soft kiss on her forehead.</p>
<p>He gave no resistance to his slowly closing eyes, nor to his mind drifting off.</p>
<p>Right now, he wanted nothing more than this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>